Overrated
by Enko
Summary: GaaSaku One Shot. Sakura and Sasuke say good bye, and Gaara and Sakura say hello. Her senior prom turns from crappy to amazing. GaaxSaku GaSa GaaraxSakura


**Alright guys. This is a Gaara and Sakura one shot. I got the idea from the song "Overrated" by Three Days Grace. It's just a crappy little one shot. Plus, my first one shot. Sorry, but I kinda made Sasuke a little OOC. **

**Anyway, please R&R!**

* * *

She looked at him. He looked back at her. She raised her hand, slowly. Raising her eyebrows, ever so slowly, she moved her hand back. She dug her stare into him, piercing him. She moved her hand forward, fast, and he winced. She stopped her hand just as it brushed, lightly, against his face. She looked into his eyes. She dug around in his soul, looking. Looking, she found nothing. Quickly, she shot her hand into his face. She watched him wince, again, and frown. He looked at her; she glared back at him. Slowly, she closed her eyes and turned. He just wasn't worth it. Not anymore, at least.

_Worn out and faded, the weakness starts to show._

Sakura turned to look at him again. _That baka_, she thought. _No, I'm the idiot_. She looked at him with her emerald eyes. He looked back, onyx eyes so emotionless. He didn't even care.

"Well, g'bye Sasuke." Sakura closed her eyes and turned again.

_Washed up and hated, the system moves too slow_.

She didn't turn back. Sakura walked away from the table and onto the dance floor.

"Heh," she said to herself, "what a great way to spend my last high school dance."

The song continued all around her, her friends all with their partners.

_They give us answers to questions they don't even know._

Sakura rolled her eyes now, and gravitated to an empty table away from her friends who were dancing together.

_They found each other easily_, Sakura thought, as she watched each of her friends with the ones they truly loved. _This is so annoying._

Sakura lay her head down on the table. "This sucks. Love Sucks. It's completely overrated."

_Used up and jaded, you're thinking way too slow._

There wasn't anyone else for her, was there? She looked around the dance floor. Her eyes caught another pair of jade eyes; looking back at her. Sakura's eyes widened.

_HIM?_ She thought, as she looked at his pale jade eyes, his crimson hair, his empty table.

_So we're creating answers on our own._

Sakura rolled her eyes again. _Stupid song, its practically narrating my life._

She looked back to where the boy was sitting; one problem: he wasn't there anymore. Sakura stood up, looking around. _Where did Gaara go?_

Sakura sat down again. _It's just stupid. He couldn't like me that way._

Suddenly, a chair was pulled out next to her. She looked up, and into Gaara's eyes.

"Is it taken?" Gaara pointed to the empty chair. His eyes were brimming with smugness and yet, with curiosity.

"Eh, no." Sakura replied, a small smile coming across her face.

Gaara pushed in the chair. "Oh well." He shot out his hand toward her. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura stood up, surprised, but took his hand. "Sure." She was grinning now, a brightness coming across her face. The edges of Gaara's lips edged a small grin.

"Thanks-" Sakura was cut off by Gaara's finger touching her lips.

"Shh" he said, and they started dancing.

* * *

_You made it, you played it, your shit is overrated._

Sasuke was watching the red head take the pink headed girl. Sasuke gave the boy a cold, hard stare that he knew Gaara couldn't feel. Sasuke had screwed up, and he knew it.

"Hm" he said, and walked out of the building. He stood outside under a cherry blossom tree, pink petals dancing in the wind.

He could still hear the song blaring from inside.

_You made it, you played it, your shit is overrated._

_Go away! Go away! GO away! Go away…._

Part of the song came out muffled through the walls.

_Your shit is overrated._

Sasuke smirked. "I know," he said, "I know."

"I never liked her," he continued as he began walking away from the building. "She never liked me." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't need anyone anyway."

_You made it, you played it, your shit is overrated._

* * *

**Yeah, like I said, it wasn't so great. But please review! I'd love to have some pointers, but absolutely NO flaming. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
